Amor eterno
by Noelia Malfoy Cullen
Summary: –¿Te arrepientes? –pregunté con tono lastimoso. –Nunca lo haría, Bella. Pero también quiero la felicidad de mi hijo.–¿Y qué pasa con nuestra felicidad, Carlisle? –dije, alterada-. –Para el resto del mundo seguiremos siendo felices, Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclairmer****: todos los personajes de la saga "Twilight" pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bueno, es mi primer one-shot, espero que les guste, esta tontería estuvo por mi cabeza por mucho tiempo. Me gusta mucho esta pareja (demasiado).**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya todo estaba listo, y empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial, una marcha que me iba a llevar a la soledad más oscura de toda mi existencia.

Ella entraba por el pasillo, y todos se daban vuelta para mirarla, estaba bellísima, era bellísima. No encontraba palabras para decir lo que veía. Porque aunque ella estuviera espléndida, en su cara se asomaba una sonrisa muy falsa y triste y yo entendía muy bien porqué era. Pero los demás no se daban cuenta, ni siquiera Edward que estaba maravillado con ella.

Edward… cómo le pude hacer esto, ¿cómo? No entendía como me había podido enamorar de su prometida, la que ahora iba a ser su esposa. Él y toda la familia arriesgando su vida por ir a hablar con los Vulturis sobre el atraso de la transformación de Bella, mientras yo me encamaba con ella. Pero lo peor es que no me arrepentía de ello, sino al contrario lo celebraba, sin ella no hubiera sabido lo que era disfrutar hoy y en este momento.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0FlashBack0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y tenía a Bella entre mis brazos, mirándola dormir como si fuera la última vez, es que iba a ser la última vez, en una cuantas horas iban a volver todos de Italia e íbamos a tener que abstenernos de mostrar nuestros sentimientos._

–_Buen día, amor –dijo Bella, desperezándose era tan tierno cuando hacía eso._

–_¿Cómo has dormido? –pregunté mientras le besaba la base del cuello, oliendo ese tentador olor a sangre._

–_Bien, y ¿tú cómo has pasado la noche?_

–_Excelente. Fue una de las mejores –dije en su oído, haciendo que se sonrojara._

_Y nos empezamos a besar, los dos sabíamos que no quedaba mucho tiempo para estar juntos. _

_Antes de que vinieran todos nosotros ya estábamos en la cocina, quería prepararle algo ya que desde la noche anterior no había comido nada._

–_Sabes que esto… lo que hicimos este tiempo… estuvo mal ¿no? –preguntó tartamudeando Bella._

–_Sí, lo supe desde el primer momento –contesté._

–_¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

–_Intentar hacer una "vida" como la de antes –le dije abrazándola–. Se que va a ser difícil, pero el lo mejor para todos –dije rozándole el cuello._

–_Lo sé, pero no me gusta –me dijo–. Te amo, Carlisle._

–_Yo también te amo –y sellamos nuestra conversación con un profundo beso, cuando escuchamos dos autos estacionando en el patio._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0FinFlashBlack0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

–Acepto –dijo Bella.

Todos aplaudieron.

Bella se dio vuelta y me miró, pidiéndome perdón yo negué despacio con la cabeza. Esas miradas y esos sentimientos los sentiríamos por el resto de la eternidad, pero nuestras vidas nunca estarían completas sin el otro…

…y nunca lo estuvieron.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen review, es muy lindo saber que la gente lee lo que vos escribís (aunque no les guste) no les cuesta nada.**

**Bueno, besitos**

**Noelia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, dirán… ¿Qué hace esta acá?**

**Les explico, tras algunos pedidos de que siga la historia, lo pensé (y por lo que ven por un largo tiempo) y decidí subir este mini capitulo, para ver la aceptación que tiene o si no la tiene.**

**¿Nos vemos abajo? Eso espero…**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

–Acepto –dije con voz monótona que iba disimulada con una sonrisa falsa que sonaba a verdadera. En los últimos tiempos había aprendido a mentir a la perfección.

–Entonces, con el poder que me confiere Dios y la Iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia –dijo el sacerdote mirando a Edward.

Este último se acercó a mi, me tomó suavemente por la cintura y me dio un apasionado beso en los labios, que yo devolví como si fuera una blasfemia. Pero, ¿lo era? Si, seguramente lo era y lo sabía, pero igualmente estaba vestida de blanco, casándome con un hombre que no creía amar, pero que en algún momento había amado.

Mis labios se movían lentamente bajo los suyos mientras todos los presentes se paraban y aplaudían. Edward se aferró con más fuerza de mi cintura hasta el punto en que podría decir que me lastimaba. Yo sabía que quería decir con ese acto: _posesión. _Él ya sabía que me tenía, que me _poseía_, como si fuera un objeto que no tiene elección del dueño que le va a tocar, o que si tuvo y se equivocó de opción.

En el momento justo sus labios se separaron de los míos y una sonrisa cínica atravesó como un flash su rostro, pero que se convirtió en una sonrisa de felicidad en menos de una milésima de segundo.

Nos dimos media vuelta para enfrentar a nuestro "público". La mayoría nos miraba con felicidad: Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Charlie, Renée, entre muchos más. Miré a mi derecha, que en toda esa fila estaba ala familia de mí, ahora, esposo. Todos me sonreía, hasta que llegué a un rostro que desmoronaba mi fingida felicidad.

_Carlisle._

Lo miré a los ojos, haciéndole saber lo mucho que le amaba, pero que lo nuestro era imposible. Derramé varias lágrimas, las cuales disfracé con una sonrisa de emoción.

Edward me aferró más a él e hizo que lo mirara.

–Te amo –dijo, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla–. Estoy feliz de que seas _mi _mujer.

El sabía tan bien como yo que toda la fila del lado derecho de la habitación podía escucharnos perfectamente aunque hubiera bullicio en la estancia. Todos eran vampiros.

–Si, yo también estoy contenta de que seas mi esposo –dije, mientras apoyaba mis manos en su fuerte pecho.

Edward era mi esposo, el que me iba a esposar por el resto de la eternidad.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Ya tengo algunos caps adelantados así que sólo ustedes me pueden decir si los subo o no.**

**Espero sus reviews! :D **

**¡Besotes!**

**Noelia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews, ¡que me alegraron el día! Espero de todo corazón que les guste el fic :D. **

**Bueno, no los aburro más, y les dejo el capi! **

**¡Besotes!**

**Nos vemos abajo :D**

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

**La vida es injusta**

_1 hora y media más tarde._

Mi cuerpo seguía el ritmo del 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3. Edward me sostenía por la cintura y yo tenía una mano sobre su hombro. El vals matrimonial, sonaba fuertemente en el salón elegido para festejar la boda.

–¿Te gusta todo, Bella? –me dijo suavemente Edward.

–Sí, amor. Está todo perfecto, muy al estilo Alice –nos reímos juntos.

–Me parece que mi suegro quiere bailar con mi mujer.

Y, en efecto mi padre apareció segundos después de lo pronunciado por Edward. Éste último fue a bailar el vals con Esme.

–¿Cómo te sientes, hija? –me preguntó por milésima ves en la noche mi padre, al empezar a danzar

–Feliz –dije, por toda respuesta.

"Feliz", qué corta es la palabra que puede engañar a tanta gente. Tengo que pronunciar sólo cinco letras juntas para que Charlie, Renée, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, etc., crean que la estoy pasando de maravillas.

Pero había alguien a quien no podía engañar tan fácilmente: Carlisle. Ése hombre de cabellos rubios y sedosos, de ojos color ámbar y un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, que me entendía tan bien y que yo amaba tanto. El hombre que me hizo mujer.

Recordaba perfectamente el aroma de su cabello y su sedosidad cuando las hebras pasaban por mis dedos, al acariciarlo. Todavía sentía las caricias interminables por las noches. En mi boca aún reposaba el sabor de nuestro primer beso, que se transformaron en muchos más. En mi cuello sentía su respiración acompasada. _Lo sentía conmigo._

–¿Me permite a la novia, Charlie? –preguntó una voz seductora pero a la vez dulce, atrás de mi. Sabía quien era…_él._

–Claro, Carlisle –contestó Charlie, al tiempo que una mano fría y suave como la seda tocaba mi cintura.

Me pegué como por un reflejo al cuerpo de Carlisle. Nos movíamos a un paso lento pero acompasado.

Al ver sobre el hombro de Carlisle, vi la mirada de Edward sobre nosotros fijamente, mientras bailaba con mi madre. Sabía que mi marido me estaba advirtiendo.

–Perdón –dije derramando lágrimas en la camisa pulcra de Carlisle.

–No lo hagas, Bella –me susurró levantándome el rostro para que lo viera–. Lo nuestro no estuvo bien.

–¿Te arrepientes? –pregunté con tono lastimoso.

–Nunca lo haría, Bella. Pero también quiero la felicidad de mi hijo.

–¿Y qué pasa con _nuestra_ felicidad, Carlisle? –dije, alterada-.

–Para el resto del mundo seguiremos siendo felices, Bella. Tú con Edward y yo con Esme.

–No es justo –protesté.

–La vida es injusta –replicó Carlisle.

–Lo sé, dímelo a mí –dije, ya un poco apaciguada.

Subí mi cuerpo hasta su cuello y aspiré su perfume hasta llenarme de él completamente. Carlisle respiró sobre mi cuello, tal y como lo recordaba (o tal vez, mejor). Enredé mis manos en su sedoso cabello rubio. Él acarició lentamente mi espalda haciendo que un temblor de felicidad atravesara todo mi cuerpo. Lo único que ansiaba era probar esos hermosos labios que tenía, que eran totalmente prohibidos. Indudablemente esa prohibición era lo que hacía a nuestra antigua relación tan excitante y apasionada.

Me acerqué suavemente a sus labios.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**¿Les gustó?**

**Gracias, nuevamente por sus comentarios.**

**Les quería dar a elegir entre 3 opciones para seguir el fic:**

**Que el fic tenga una visión hacia el pasado: como comenzó la pareja de Carlisle y Bella, y toda la historia antes del casamiento.**

**Que sea una combinación entre el pasado y el futuro.**

**Que sea una historia con el futuro, pero que se ira contando de a poco lo que ocurrió, para que tenga sentido la historia. **

**Fuera de esto, yo ya tengo escrito algunos capítulos más, indiferente de esta "encuesta".**

**Espero sus opiniones, ¡¡son muy importantes!!**

**Besotes y cuídense mucho.**

**Noelia.**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**Foro: h t t p : / / crepusculoadiccion . twilightlegend . com / (sin espacios)**

**Fotolog (club de fans): h t t p : / / w w w . ****fotolog . com / ttwilighttlovers (sin espacios)**


End file.
